Radomes are structural enclosures that cover and/or protect aircraft antennas. For example, radomes conceal aircraft antennas from public view while also protecting the antennas from environmental conditions (e.g., ice accumulation). Radomes may be constructed in numerous shapes and/or sizes depending upon the particular design application (e.g., a particular aircraft to which the radome is to be mounted). The size, shape, and/or location of a radome governs the flow of air around the radome, and also influences the transverse cross-sectional area distribution of the aircraft to which the radome is mounted.
A known radome described herein causes separated airflow proximate a trailing portion of the radome during a flight of the aircraft to which the radome is mounted. The presence of separated airflow proximate the trailing portion of the radome results in increased drag on the aircraft, which is an undesirable characteristic of the design from an aerodynamic perspective. As another example, known aircraft radomes are not mounted and/or positioned on aircraft at a location having a positive influence on the transverse cross-sectional area of the aircraft as applied in the transonic area rule.